Respec
Overview From time to time in a character's career, there may be changes they wish to make to their career. Perhaps they have acquired new equipment they'd like to take advantage of, perhaps they'd like to concentrate on one type of spells more than another, the decision to want to respec can be prompted by any number of things. To facilitate this, we have provided a way to 'respec' or reset and change certain skills or abilities. How do you get a respec? First, I'll cover how you actually get a respec, and then I'll explain how to use it. Lastly, I'll explain the differences between the types of respecs. When you reach level 5, your trainer will give you the opportunity to re-specialize your skills. This can be done as many times as you want, as long as you are still level 5. This gives you a full skill respec. When you reach level 20, your trainer will give you a free skill and a free realm respec. The skill respec must be used before you level. The realm respec lasts until it's used. When you reach level 40, your trainer will give you another free skill, and another free realm respec.Â Again, the skill respec must be used before you level. The realm respec will last until used as well. At any point, you can type /respec buy, and this will allow you to purchase a single skill respec, as long as you've the required funds. A complete chart of the funds required, based on your level, can be found here. There are also a number of respec stones that can be found in different areas of the game. Before you turn in your stone, you need to be aware that you can only have one type of skill respec at a time, and only a limited number of respecs of any type. - If you already have a full skill respec, turning in a stone for a skill respec, whether single line or full, will not give you another. - If you already have a single line respec, turning in a stone for a skill respec, whether single line or full, will not give you another. - If you already have a realm respec, or two, turning in a realm respec stone will not grant you another. - If you already have a single line, or full skill respec, /respec buy will not grant you another. Usage Single Line Respec To use a single line respec, go to your trainer and say '/respec "skill"'. For instance, a wizard might ask his trainer to '/respec fire magic'. This removes the points from this skill, and allows you to purchase another. Full Skill Respec To use a full skill respec, go to your trainer and say'/respec all'. For instance, the wizard from the above example would lose all skill points spent in all 3 magic lines he has. Realm Respec To use a realm respec, go to your trainer and say '/respec realm'. This will remove all realm skills purchased, and refund all realm skill points. Info Things to be aware of when using respecs: *All respecs are final, and Customer Support cannot grant additional respecs to fix mistakes! *Be very careful with each click, to make sure you are doing exactly what you want. If you receive a free level from your trainer, at 20 and 40, you may still use the single line skill respec even though you are now 21, or 41, respectively. This only works if you gain a free level to 21 or 41, not if you level naturally to those levels. You cannot respec the points out of a skill that is autotrained. For instance: A level 50 armsman decides he'd like to get the 12 levels in slashing back, as he doesn't use slashing weapons. He attempts to use a single respec to get these points, typing /respec slashing. This takes the 77 points out of slash, and since it is an autotrained skill, the game will spend the 77 pts back to buy the skill to Â¼ of your level, in this case 12. When doing a full respec, the game will refund points from all of your skills. Non-autotrained skills will be refunded down to 1, and autotrained skills will be refunded down to level/4. Example: The same level 50 Armsman has been a Thrust/Polearms spec Armsman for his entire career. He had a spec of 50 Thrust, 50 Polearms, and 28 Parry. He uses a full respec, which will make his skills 12 Slashing, 12 Thrust, 1 Parry. If he were training into Crush Polearms, for instance, he would not be able to spec to the same levels. Because he trained Thrust all the way from 1 to 50, and it is an autotrained skill, he only receives 38 levels of skill points back. He will not be able to train 50 Crush, 50 Polearms, 28 Parry, he'll have to reduce the amount of points in his parry, for instance, 50 Crush, 50 Polearms, 26 Parry. Single Line Respecs Players can now purchase a single line respec anywhere in the game world by using the "/respec buy" command. Using "/respec buy" will only allow the player to buy a single line respec if they do not already have one. In their lifetime, players are eligible for nine discounted single line respecs, and unlimited single line respecs at full cost. The full cost scales based upon the player's level. For example, the first time a level 50 player purchases a single line respec, it will cost 2 platinum; and the ninth time will cost 43 platinum; with the tenth and final cost of 50 platinum. A level 10 player will be able to purchase respecs for much, much less. When "/respec buy" is used, the player will receive a dialogue box stating how much the respec is and how much the next respec will be. At this point, the player may accept or decline the respec. Upon acceptance, the money will be automatically deducted from the player's inventory. If the player does not have enough money for the respec, it will fail. Players may use the "/respec buy" command from anywhere in the game to purchase a respec, but players must go to their trainers in order to use the respec they've purchased. Note that this new respec system in no way affects the respecs available to all players at level 20 and level 40. Respec Command Enhancement The "/respec" command has been improved upon in order to offer more feedback for failed "/respec " attempts. Available skills on the player will now be listed out if the command fails in order to assist in its usage. Category:Gameplay Category:New Player Guide